My Christmas Apology
by 8akuroku13
Summary: An early Christmas gift to my friend. Pretty much just NSFW christmas themed one shot, Roxas comes home for the holidays.


**An early Christmas present to my friend imamonster813! She's super bomb and we've been friends for a long time, I hope she likes this!**

Come on.

It's been almost 5 months since I last texted the dumbass. A few stupid snapchats here or there that I sent off to be polite when I was having fun so it didn't seem like I stopped thinking about him now that I was at college, but the truth is…

I force my thumb down onto the green button. I bring the phone up to my ear, my heart beating in my throat as I try to swallow it back down into place.

1 ring.

2 rings…

3….

4…..

By the 5th annoying chime, I pull my phone away to mash on the red button angrily. I toss my phone on the bed, horribly mad at myself. How did I expect him to answer after all this time from no word from me over text? I spend all my fucking time at this great big university that I was so excited getting accepted into, but honestly, I would have never gotten here without him. Yet here I am, being a complete douche nugget and acting like I'm too good to even send him a text.

Why am I the biggest fucking asshole in this whole galaxy?

"Woah Rox, what's crawled up your ass? That phone's probably cracked to hell, and I know dad's gonna be pissed if you broke your first touch phone." A sleep drugged voice murmurs from the bottom bunk, a pair of glassy eyes moving to peak out at me with a look that just screams 'you're dead meat'.

"Urgh, fuck it!"

"To the phone?"

"No dingus! Sora, we're going home for Christmas." I proclaim suddenly. I hop off the side of the top bunk, trying not to nail my roommate on the way down. I rush to back a small suitcase that was tucked away in our tiny closet, dumping all the crap out of it that we shoved in there to save space.

"Woah, we're going home?! I've been begging you since orientation to go back for the holidays!" He jumps off the bed, grabbing a Wal-Mart bag before shoving random clothes into it.

"What made you change your mind?" He asks. My eyes quickly dart to a picture frame on my desk, a sigh tumbling from my lips. Sora quickly connects the dots before going quiet. He continues to pack in silence while I finish up, stuffing in some toiletries before shouldering the old bag. I grab my keys and wallet before heading to the door.

"Hey… It'll be fine. He's been your best friend for years, there's no way you guys won't be alright." A gentle hand rubs my shoulder before we head out of the room, I finally shut the door tightly.

~o.o.o.o.o~

I rest my head against the cold metal of the train, staring into the moldy ceiling full of germs and everything that's great about the trams.

"Don't wanna be a fool fo you, mhn mhn, yeah baby bye bye bye~! Ba bye!" Sora presses his headphones closer to his ears as he grooves in his chair, eyes closed and not caring of the passengers sending him annoyed glares. I snicker at his off key singing before moving to pull out my phone again, tapping on the screen to check my notifications. Shockingly, I won't receive any ass whopping's when I get home. My phone is crack and shatter free, by some fucking miracle.

1 missed phone call from: Flamesilocks

Awh fuck me.

I swallow thickly before standing, setting my luggage down on my chair to save my seat as I press call back. I head to a quieter section of the train as the phone rings.

1 ri-

"Hello?"

I almost choke on my nerves at the sudden answer. I can't tell if he was waiting by the phone, or-

"Hello?"

Oh duh, answer dumb ass! Quit talking to yourself like an idiot.

"H-Hey! Hi. It's me, Roxas." I laugh awkwardly as my face burns. Oh fucking original. He has your number saved, stupid ass! I wait for a response as I hear his voice tighten with shock before releasing a warm laugh. I breath a sigh of relief, the nerves I steeled prepping for this call melting away.

"Would have never guessed… Good to hear your voice again, Roxas. Not just through a snapchat, it really must be a Christmas miracle." Ouch. That, hurt more then I'd like to let on. I bite my lip before looking down at m scuffed shoes.

"Yeah, alright… I deserve that."

"Yeah, yeah you kinda do." Why not just murder me? That'd be a lot better then hearing you tell me the truth.

"You were my best friend, Roxas. What happened to making skype calls, the texts, visting days… The last I saw you was over a fucking phone screen out partying with some shirtless drunk frat guys! You're, not the same since you left. I tried texting you, tried calling, sent snaps… Nothing. I just got tired of trying. If this is an apology call-"

"This is a Christmas apology. I'm on the train, we're almost to Twilight Town..." I choke out, my voice tight from pain.

Silence.

"…Aha, I see that there's still no such thing as snow down here. Remember when you wanted it to snow so badly, you shredded all of the paper in your house and came over. You yelled for me to come outside, and you showered me in those little paper bits… Your mom got so pissed off because you shredded her bills, oh man, I never thought you'd be ungrounded!"

I weakly laugh, moving to peak out the frosty window of the train. It gets chilly in Twilight Town, but we don't get snow too often. It's kind of rare actually, but frost is something we're all too familiar with. I just hope my cheesy story is enough to butter Axel up to talk to me…

"….I'm at my house. You have the key, your parents are here too. We're about to start the Christmas party, but I think I can get them to hold it off a little longer. You're totally making these five months up to, you little jerk. Don't think this is me accepting your apology, just, a pre-acceptance." He sighs after chuckling, the background sounding like he's entering the kitchen due to the clinking of tools.

"I still keep it-"

"Around your neck?"

"Where else?"

We share a laugh. I move to cradle the phone in my hands, looking outside as we pull into the station. A lot of things don't change in small towns, I suppose…

"We just pulled up to the station… I'll get a taxi home, since I was trying to surprise you guys. But I guess I couldn't handle my excitement." I admit, heading back over to where I left my bag. I shoulder it on as Sora stands, stretching with a loud grunt.

"I can come pick you up,"

"No, you focus on getting the party ready. We'll be there shortly. Keep those Christmas tree cookies warm for me…" I can feel a smile through the phone before a soft hum meets my ear.

"I'll do my best… See you soon, Roxas."

~..0.~

"Pft, oh my god, is that a Santa? Since when did Axel get all holiday cheer on us?" Sora laughs, pointing out the shitty dollar tree lights and decorations on Axel's trailer. I join in, moving to stroke the wreath hanging on his door, afraid it's gonna crumble in my fingers.

"I appreciate the effort? I mean I think it's kinda nice that he's trying to be all holly jolly, his hair matches well enough." I snort before the wreath comes off the door as it's open. Uh fuck… Oops.

I flush in embarrassment as I move to get a better grip on the giant ring, moving to look up to match sharp green eyes. My face burns as my fingers tighten on the needles, my knuckles turning white. I'm not ready for this.

The tall, lean figure seems to have a similar reaction, because he looks shocked into silence. The guy who always has something to say is quite. Funny…

Sora awkwardly shuffles around on the porch with his ripped up wal-mart bag before a familer face pokes out from around Axel's arm. A warm smile ignites me to finally move, causing Axel to do the same. He steps aside quickly as Sora bolts inside, wanting to get away from the tension we created.

"Sora! Roxas! Oh my god, you guys are getting fat! I knew that all you can eat cafeteria was gonna be bad for you diets! Come in, don't act like you're strangers! Roxas, you should know this place better than anyone else," Kairi ushers us inside Axel's small trailer, welcoming Sora with a hug. She casts a glance my way before ducking inside, saving my welcome for later.

"I uhm, I'll just go unpack-" I move to step inside before an arm shoots out, blocking my path. I back up quickly as Axel advances, a fire lighting in his eyes that makes me regret even coming back. Oh god, he looks pissed off! He sounded, alright, over the phone, I didn't think-

My train of thought is cut off as he grabs waist, pulling me into a deep, long kiss. I make a noise of surprise before melting in his arms, my hands sliding up his biceps before resting on his neck and cheeks. My eyes flutter close as our tongues melt, marveling in the taste I've missed these past five months. I'm certainly gonna get my times worth… I move closer, stepping against him as I get a bit rougher, letting go of any fears I had about coming here.

Soft moans and pants slip out as he does the same, his hands becoming grabbing and his mouth fierce as he desperately gets every last breath from me. It wasn't until I was totally out of air that I pull away, but not without protest from Axel. He grabs me closer, his fingers digging into my ass, cupping and groping like a virgin. His lips reattach to mine, pleading kisses placed on my face and mouth before he moves to my jaw, soft words being spoken in a plea.

"I've missed you…"

I finally detach, moving to hold his head into place so I can finally get a look at him. I watch as he pants for air, his cheeks flushed and his eyes a mixture of lust, sadness, hurt, and love.

"Same as fuck." I laugh, moving to reach up to peck his lips once again. I do so a few more times, knowing Axel loves my soft kisses. I pull away before smiling up at him, getting one in return.

"I can't say how _sorry_ I am for not getting in contact with you these past months. Every time I went to pick up the phone, I was scared you were gonna give me some horrible news, like, you were leaving me. I kept putting the idea in my head that long distance relationships never work out and that we have our different lives, I was just so scared, and I thought I was gonna loose you when on the train you said-"

Axel shakes his head, moving to take a step back to give us our space to calm down. I run a hand through my hair as he shoves his hands in his pockets, knowing that he has a reason to be mad.

"I was just scared, Rox… I don't hear from you for that time, I thought you moved on. When you left, I know we sort of, went on a break and all, but I just… I never really thought we were actually, over. And, I just had my tongue in your mouth and my hands on your ass. Oh god, I'm- Sorry, that was,"

I laugh as I move closer, reaching behind him as I move to grab his ass, tugging him down before giving him a deep kiss when he gasps. I quickly pull away before he moves to grab me, giving him a dorky smile.

"There, so did I. Plus, it's not like I pushed you away off the porch all disgusted and everything… Truth is, I never really thought of us on a break. I know Im the one who asked for it, but, I love you. How can you go on a break with someone you love?" I say softly before getting serious.

"Axel… I'm sorry. I want us to be back to the way we were, before I went off to college. I know that we can never really be the same after this, but…"

Axel moves to cup my chin in his hand, giving me a light smile. His words are easily conveyed in his eyes before he pulls me close.

"I love you, Roxas. I'd take you back in any life, this or after." He takes my hand, leading me inside before kissing my cheek.

"I accept your apology."

~.o.O.o.~

"Mhn, fuck, s-still like it rough, huh?" I groan, my back connecting with the wall of his bedroom a bit painfully as his mouth sucks on my neck. I sigh happily, moving to hook my legs over his sharp hips that I love so damn much, tugging them closer. I shudder at the contact before he runs a hand through my hair, pulling my head back so he can attack every inch of my neck with hot nips.

"Complaining?" He growls, pressing his lips to my ear as he uses that deep, controlling tone he knows can drive me _crazy_ while his hands clutch my ass like there's no tomorrow.

"Mhhn, _god_ no." I pant, clutching onto his shirt as I tug the fabric up his muscular back. He's having all the fun while he's got me pinned here… I rock my hips against him stomach, my fingers etching into his skin.

"C-Come on, be fair…" He laughs against my skin before letting me off the wall, moving to let me on my feet. His eyes burn into mine before he lets them roam over my body, his hands reaching out to tug on my pants.

"You already got my shirt, now you want my sweats?" I tease, stepping closer before tugging off his shirt too. I toss it aside, moving to pull down his unbuttoned jeans along with his boxers, taking my sweet time going over his neglected erection.

"I can see you still keep up that workout," I tease, moving to run my hands up his bare chest while wetting my lips. Mhnn, yeah, now I remember why I used to stay after in gym class after Axel's track practice. Those hard abs, the gorgeous toned legs, his to die for biceps…

He laughs as he tugs my pants down, barley having any resistance against his smooth movement. "Taking in the scenery?" He hums, moving to lead me to the bed before gently pushing me down on the soft top.

"Me and my bed have missed you." He teases, hovering over me and he traps me with his hands, straddling my hips. We both gasp as our erections rub, my fingers curling in the pillows as he grips the sheets. He stares down at me, something sparking in his eyes once again.

"Welcome home," he purrs, moving to shift down my body. He gives me teasing kisses on my chest and stomach, slowing as he trails down closer to my cock. He spreads my legs slowly, trailing a tongue along my inner thigh. He sucks and licks along the sensitive skin, his hands enjoying their free roam. My cheeks flush a deep red as I clutch the pillows, whimpering softly as he wraps his hands around my legs, his lips getting _so close_ -

"A-Ah! Mh-hn, _yes_! Ohgod, _Axel_ ," I cry in shock, feeling him deep throat me in a swift move. My hands claw at the pillow as he pulls me closer, my hips rising off the bed. I watch as he bobs his head, moaning deeply as his eyes meet mine. I could come to that intense stare…

"A-Axel, bab-y," I choke in a high voice, feeling him swallow around my tip, his tongue pulsing around my cock as he sucks and twists his mouth. He's always been great in bed, but there's nothing like hot, _heavy_ , make up sex. Especially blowjobs, those are pretty good too. When you have a mouth like that, you _use_ it.

He releases me with a vigorous lick, his tongue curling around the base before he laps up the precome that leaked out already, knowing I was on the edge. He licks his lips as he sits up, moving to grab my chin to make me look up at him. My breath is labored and hard, trying so hard to not come yet. I love this feeling of being on the edge, it's makes every touch and look so much more- He gives me a sharp grin as he moves back in, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I cry out his name as I come, feeling the hot mess get all over my body and his face. I sit up on my elbows, embarrassed by coming from his stupid ass grin. I struggle to catch my breath as Axel grins down at me, moving to wipe off some come from my cheek before licking it off his thumb.

"Urgh god, you're gonna fucking kill me…" He laughs, moving to lean down to press his lips to mine in a soft moment.

"That's the plan…" He smirks against my lips before he sits up again. He reaches over to the nightstand, pulling out a silver wrapper along with a tube I know all too well. "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere for a few days…"

I look up at him as I lay back down, moving to wrap my legs around his hips before moving so he was laying on his back. I grin down at him as I grind my erection against his, digging my fingers into jaw as I move to pant into his ear.

"The only place I'm going is down on you."

~.0~

"I'm so glad you guys made it out! Thanks for coming, goodbye!" I wave to the guests, moving to shut the door as I sit on the couch with Kairi and Riku, who are already all set with their hot chocolate in their decorative mugs.

"I'm glad Roxas and Axel made up, I was really scared when they had that huge fight before we left." I say as Riku puts his arm around my shoulders, tugging me close to place a soft kiss on my head.

"They were just being dumbasses like usual. But at least they found away around it." I nod in agreement before Kairi snorts, taking a sip.

"Yeah… A real fun way around it…" She mutters before a strangled moan comes from the hallway, followed by a deep murmuring voice and more strings of pleasured cries.

"Oh my god, no, this is not how I'm spending my fucking Christmas." I mutter, getting up from the couch before putting on my shoes, hurrying as the sounds get louder and other noises come into play. Riku and Kairi quickly join me, our faces flushed before we finally slam the door on the trailer shut, hoping that they realize we were still here.

Roxas seriously owes me an apology.


End file.
